


Alienated

by GrassMower



Series: Derlyn/Mirsha drabbles [1]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassMower/pseuds/GrassMower
Summary: Derlyn sets foot in Shenkuu for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking out of a soldier’s boundary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912287) by [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r). 



Derlyn feels strange on Shenkuu grounds. Being high off the ground isn’t anything strange for her. After all, she spends a lot of time on spaceships, and the lowered gravity on Kreludor causes for the yooyuball practices to be high up in the air. It’s not Neopia itself either. She feels just fine every year in Altador, her vacation to Mystery Island only did her good, and her trip to Moltara was nothing short of fun.

It’s only Shenkuu where she feels weird. Where _something_ is off.

Perhaps it’s the peaking mountains that rise well above the horizon, stretching over the landscape as far as the eye can see. Perhaps it’s the strangely colored mist, which takes on different glows depending on the weather and the position of the sun. Perhaps it’s the people, who look at her like she’s an intruder, who grimace at her hair and attitude. Perhaps it’s none of these things at all.

Derlyn purses her lips.

It’s none of those things, and she knows it.

It’s not the view, not the mist, not the people. The only thing that is making her feel so disconnected is a certain Gnorbu with the prettiest smile. Derlyn watches her make quick work of a few peaches from a distance, splitting the fruits in two with nothing more than her bare hand. The warrior hands it over to a bunch of children, who run off in glee, ready to tell their friends about the _cool_ _thing_ they just witnessed. The Gnorbu then proudly puts her hands on her hips, a joyful grin plastered on her lips.

Mirsha Grelinek: captain of Team Shenkuu in the Altador Cup and Shenkuu warrior in her free time.

She drives Derlyn crazy. They only met a few times during several cups, but the connection was there the very first time they met. Mirsha is a teaser. She riles Derlyn up with nothing more than a look, a few words, or a cock of her hip.

It started with a smirk from Mirsha’s part when Shenkuu beat Kreludor. Then a taunt and a wink. It always goes like that whenever they’re up against each other in the cup. Derlyn doesn’t know what to make of it.

“So, are you going to stalk me all day long or are you going to say hello.”

Derlyn’s eyes widen as Mirsha is now in front of her, a smirk on her lips. Shock courses through her body before she straightens herself, disconnecting her gaze.

As Derlyn keeps quiet, the smugness in Mirsha’s expression grows. “What brings you in Shenkuu, Captain Fonnet? Come to spy on our training? The cup is months away, you know.”

“Of course I’m not spying!” Derlyn barks. She plays fair, everyone should know that. Yet Mirsha dares to push her buttons.

“Then why are you here? You don’t look like you are on vacation. _Waaay_ too stressed.” Mirsha guesses, tapping Derlyn’s tensed shoulders. Derlyn didn’t even know she was holding them up like that.

“It’s none of your business,” Derlyn mutters, trying not to pay too much attention to the soft feel of Mirsha’s fingers.

“I guess it isn’t. But it would be a lot more fun if you told me.”

“And why is that? What are you going to do with that information?”

Mirsha tilts her head, seemingly impressed. “You’re starting to talk. Not in the way I like it, though.”

“Because it’s the same way you talk?” Derlyn retorts, feeling a confidence boost.

Mirsha laughs loudly, “You’re right about that! What a confrontation.” Mirsha crosses her arms, a grin now pulling on her lips. Derlyn has to calm herself. Seeing the smile that appears in her dreams up close is doing something strange to her. “I don’t like confrontations either,” Mirsha then commentates in a low voice, her eyes darkening.

Derlyn feels her heartrate pick up at their intense eye contact, but stands her ground. “That’s not my problem,” Derlyn mumbles.

“It’s about to be,” Mirsha whispers before closing in on Derlyn, connecting their lips together. Derlyn is stunned for about a second or two before she closes her eyes, relishing in the feeling. Mirsha’s plump lips take her mind to another place, where all her thoughts are gone and there is nothing but her touch. The softness of their kiss lasts for a disappointing amount of seconds, but Derlyn is grateful for every second of it, lavishing in the intimate contact.

Derlyn doesn’t even register Mirsha’s departure until she’s no longer in sight. The kiss left her unable to process anything other than the feeling of Mirsha’s lips upon hers. Her entire body is shaking with glee, a blush having worked its way onto her freckled cheeks. In awe of a feeling this powerful, Derlyn brings her hand up to her mouth, trying to recollect what just happened while the memory repeats itself over and over again.

Shenkuu suddenly doesn’t feel as strange anymore. Rather, Derlyn feels as if she never wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something i wrote after watching Gravity/reading my friends fic!!


End file.
